The present invention relates to automobile antenna mountings and more particularly to means for mounting an automobile antenna securely in an upright position on the body of an automobile.
Antenna mounting structures have been proposed heretofore which enable an automobile antenna to be secured on the surface of an automobile from the exterior thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,053 to Grashow shows an automobile antenna mounting structure in which a pair of pivotable bars on an antenna mounting base are inserted endwise through a hole in an automobile surface and then turned so as to extend transversely of the base to prevent the base from being retracted through the hole. A generally wedge-shaped supporting ring is placed over the end of the base projecting through the hole and a nut is threaded onto the upper end of the base over the ring. The nut retains the assembly securely to the surface, the assembly first being rotated to bring the antenna to an upright position before the nut is tightened down.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,661 to Grashow discloses another antenna mounting in which the base has a transverse plate affixed thereto and the base and plate can be inserted through the mounting hole by tilting the assembly to the vertical. The assembly is clamped to the automobile surface by an antenna socket body secured at the upper end of the base, a gasket mount being interposed between the socket body and the upper surface of the automobile body. A separate pivotable mount on the socket body provides for angular displacement of the antenna mast to enable it to be securely mounted in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,766 to Grashow discloses a similar antenna mounting structure in which the lower clamping member is a generally oblong bar having an elliptical opening therein through which the base extends with the long sides of the bar resting on shouldered portions formed on the base member. When so positioned, the bar prevents the retraction of the base through the mounting hole.
Although the prior art devices discussed above are effective in many applications, there is a need for an automobile antenna mounting that can be assembled to a vehicle entirely from the exterior thereof to mount an antenna securely in an upright or other desired position on any of the intricate body designs and within the stringent space limitations of the modern automobile.